stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phalanges
Posted here will be an account of the Phalanges, an archipelago created by TheGrayStickman, which will include its history, geography, and peoples. Also, be sure to check out The History of the Great Knights before reading this. The Phalanges The Phalanges is an archipelago located to the south-west of Inamorta. History The First Settlers: In the first month of 10 BCSE (Before Common Stick Era), immediately following the Battle of Snake's End, an expeditionary force was arranged to hunt down the one remaining aquatic Serpentine, which was last seen just off the northern coast of Westwind. This expedition was organized by the Great Knight leader Darvink Havik and was composed of a half-dozen swift galleys, each containing about twenty handpicked men from Westwind's navy. Upon each galley there was a great store of harpoons and a rich supply of provisions which would keep the crew well nourished for at least a month's long journey. Though constructed by Darvink, he did not take part in the hunt for the beast, as he was needed elsewhere. He gave a speech to these men before they embarked saying that it was of the upmost importance that they find and kill it, so that Inamorta could be freed from the evils committed by this wretched race. He also told them that they would be rewarded greatly for their efforts, regardless if they should succeed or not. They set out at dawn, three days after it had last been spotted. Since they did not know for certain in which direction the Serpentine had swam, the Westlanders decided to divide their party into groups of two in order to increase their chances of finding it; one group circled back east towards the Murmurkos Straits, the second sailed to the north-west, and the third to the south-west. This first group, after a quick sweep of the Straits, returned to Westwind and shortly after disbanded. The second ventured much further than the first, but it availed to naught - they found nothing. So they decided to go back to wait and see if the others had been more fruitful in their search. The third group, however, encountered markings of the thing which they sought. Scattered throughout the ocean, they found giant pieces of shed skin and the skeletal remains of large creatures. (to be continued) * Note - this is strictly a historical account and is not supposed to read like a story. Geography = Locations: The Phalanges are divided into six different regions. 'The Fingers '- Litfing - the northernmost group of islands * Litfing River Rinfing - the second largest group of islands * Rinfing River Midring - the central and largest group of islands * Middenclaw * Midring River Forfing - the fourth largest group of islands * Forfing River Thûm - the southernmost and smallest group of islands * Thûm River * Mountains of Thûm 'Knarth '- a rocky, mountainous land with sparse vegetation * Pur * Knarthrin Mountains * Vanir River Peoples Category:Lore Articles